Ember
by wildflower woods
Summary: In a distant land Pythor is king. In a world without heroes there are none to oppose him. The Ninja of this world are scattered-they have no idea who they are, what they can do. One thing stands in his way. One small girl whose past is shrouded in mystery. A girl who doesn't even know who she is. All she knows is one thing. Her name is Ember. Book 1 of 3
1. Chapter 1

Ember raced through the woods. She was no stranger to running. The young girl could easily outrun all of the king's guards, despite being smaller. Ever since Pythor took over, ever since the royal family had vanished without a trace Ember had been on the run. She fled from the city the day king Garmadon fell. Queen Misako vanished as well, taking the young prince Lloyd with her. That day Ember had been five. Only five when her world fell around her. Yet for some reason she had survived. She had survived ten long hard years. Survived and flourished. Ember knew every path in the woods. She knew how to climb every tree and how to cross every river. She knew how the animals moved. She knew how to spot intruders in the forest from a mile away. What she didn't know was life before that. Life before she left the city. One person and one person alone knew that she was out in the forest. A man known as Wu.

Ember lept over a stream, twisting and turning through the trees, trying to lose those following her. She had been so stupid, letting herself be seen like that. She been foolish to enter the city in the first place. Never mind the castle. Yet as she looked down as the strange weapon in her hands, she got the feeling it had all been worth it. Ember heard the rush of water up ahead. She smiled. A way out. As she approached the river rather than crossing it, she jumped in. She quickly pulled herself into one of the many caves lining the banks of the river. Or at least they looked like caves. Ember knew better. They weren't caves but tunnels.

Ember followed the tunnel as it twisted and turned, trying to get her lost. She looked at the weapon again. Two bars of gold connected by some sort of rope. What had Wu called them? Oh yes that's right. _Nunchucks_. She slipped the nunchucks into her belt.

After a while she saw light at the other end of the tunnel. Ember ran forwards and looked up. In the wall were lots of dents. Hand and foot holds. Making sure the nunchucks were securely in her belt Ember started climbing. She came out in a hollow tree. Looking around Ember decided the coast was clear and climbed out. She started along another forest path. Her mission was only half complete. Wu had asked her to hide the nunchucks until the right person came along. She had no idea who the _right person_ was. All Wu had told her was that she'd know them when she met them. If she ever met them that was. With the amount of time she spent alone the chances of that happening were slim.

Ember thought back to that morning. Normally she wouldn't even think about entering the palace, but ten years ago Wu had saved her life. Ember was quite happy to do the few tasks he asked her to. Even if she didn't always understand why she was being asked to do them. Like the time he had asked her to tell the blacksmiths sister about the street performer. That had been a strange day! Ember smiled to herself as she climbed up a tree. The massive horse chestnut was ancient. Big enough to hide a small treehouse in its branches. But today Ember climbed past the tree house, towards the branches at the top of the tree. Her instincts told her that the nunchucks should be hidden high up. Ember had learnt the hard way to always trust her instincts. She placed the nunchucks in a hollow branch and climbed back down to her tree house. Tomorrow she would visit Wu.


	2. Chapter 2

Ember moved quickly through the streets. After what happened yesterday she didn't want to be seen. Upon reaching Wu's house, she pulled her hood up and knocked on the door.

The door swung open. Ember moved inside, the door shutting behind her. She followed a familiar path towards the back of the house. She pushed the door open and froze when she saw another girl in the room.

"Who are you?" The other girl looked up. Ember noticed her bright blue eyes and ginger hair.

"My name is Jade. Jade Walker"

"Walker? As in the street performer Jay Walker?"

"Yes. He's... He's my brother. He's the reason I have come to Wu for help" Ember walked in, noticing how Jade's voice cracked.

"What happened?" Ember asked sitting down. Green eyes met blue as the pair looked at each other

"Yesterday afternoon I was helping Jay with cleaning up after a show. We had made quite a lot of money. Jay told me to put the money away so I went back to the house. When I came back to help carry the stuff, I found some of the king's guards arresting Jay. When I asked whu they said he had stolen something. I think they called the stolen items ninkisk. or something like that"

"Do you mean nunchucks?"

"Yeah nunchucks" Ember laughed

"The guards are getting dumber and dumber"

"You can talk later." Wu interrupted "Ember I need you to complete the second part of your task." Ember nodded her smile fading "Then when you get back you will need to teach Jade how to survive"

"Why?" Ember asked "Surely she's safe in the city"

"If Pythor had Jay arrested how long do you think it will be before he decide he wants 'the whole set' so to speak"

"You mean I have to leave the city?"

"Yes. You must go back to you house and collect what you need. When Ember returns you shall both go to a safe place. There Ember will teach you how to survive" Ember stood up.

"My task might be a bit harder today"

"Just don't get caught"

"I never am" With that Ember left. Jade stood up and walked to the door.

"You have an hour to gather your things. Take essentials only." Jade nodded and walked out of the door,

* * *

Deep under the palace, Pythor looked down at the man kneeling before him.

"Jay Walker. You have been accused of stealing the golden nunchucks from the palace of king Pythor" A guard droned on. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty. Before you came I didn't even know what those nunckick things were. I still don't know!" Jay whined "I didn't do it!"

"Sire!" Another guard came in. Pythor turned to face Cole

"What?" he snapped irritably

"Someone has stolen the shurikens!"

"Find the thief!"

"Told ya I didn't do it"

"Shut up!" Pythor turned to face Cole. "Take him away"

"Yes your majesty" Cole dragged Jay away

* * *

Ember made her way back through the city. Jade was waiting outside Wu's house.

"Come on" Ember lead Jade towards the back of the city

"Where are we going?"

"We're leaving the city"

"Isn't the gate that way?" Jade pointed behind them

"Not my gate"

"There's another gate?" Ember rolled her eyes

"Well DUH!" Jade laughed

"What so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just my brother says that a lot." The girls continued out of the city.

"Where are we going Ember?"

"Somewhere safe." Ember's hand flew to her belt. The Shurikens were still there. Ember felt bad that Jay had taken the blame for her crime but a girl's gotta survive doesn't she? Ember brushed her deep red hair our of her eyes as the pair continued on their way.

At the edge of the forest, Ember stopped Jade.

"Try to be quite. All sorts of things live in here"

"I thought you said it was safe!"

"It is. If you know what you're doing" Ember lead Jade through towards the horse chestnut in the center of the forest. Jade looked up into the branches.

"How are we supposed to get up there?"

"We climb of course" Ember started up the tree, moving swiftly from branch to branch with practiced ease. Jade however, was a lot slower.

By the time Jade made it to the tree house Ember had gone to the top of the tree, hidden the shurikens -away from the nunchucks of course- and had come back down.

"That climb was impossible!"

"Better get used to it. It's the only way up here" Jade groaned as she sat down. Ember held out an apple "Hugery?"

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh. I got it from the market"

"When?"

"As we were leaving"

"You stole it?"

"Well yeah. I do it all the time."

"But this belongs to someone else. You shouldn't have taken it!" Jade looked shocked

"A girl's gotta live hasn't she?" Ember laughed at the look on Jade's face

"This new life is going to take some getting used to" Jade looked down at the apple in her hand. "A whole lot of getting used to"

* * *

 **Thanks to Kairocksrainbow or reviewing. The review made me laugh. As a reward this chapter is going up earlier than scheduled. The more reviews I get the sooner chapters go up!**


	3. Chapter 3

The days past. Ember taught Jade lessons she had learnt as a young girl as well as stealing a scythe from the palace, yet Ember couldn't find the fourth weapon she had been asked to recover. No matter how hard she looked the sword remained hidden. Then about a month after Jade had fled the city, events took a turn for the worst.

Ember and Jade followed their normal path to Wu's house. Jade walking ahead and Ember occasionally swiping something off a road side stall. When Jade stopped suddenly Ember walked right into her.

"What is it Jade?" Jade pointed out a flyer on a stall. It was announcing and execution

"The king's gonna kill Jay!" Ember grabbed her friends arm

"We must hurry. Wu will know what to do" The two girls continued through the city, not stopping until the reached their destination. Ember knocked on the door, which swung open. The pair moved through the house, stopping when once again Ember encountered a stranger in the back room.

"Who are you?" Ember demanded. Jade stepped forward

"Nya!" The other girl in the room looked up

"Jade!" The pair hugged each other "I haven't seen you since Jay got arrested!"

"Oh. You're the blacksmiths sister aren't you?" Ember asked

"Yes. Like Jade said my name is Nya. Nya Smith"

"Ember"

"I came to Wu for help"

"Let me guess something happened to your brother"

"Uh no. It's about Jay."

"We know Nya." Jade interrupted "Pythor wants him dead"

"Well if Pythor wants him dead your brother must be important Jade." Ember smiled "How about a rescue mission?"

"It is too risky Ember. You have done much, yet this is a task you cannot accomplish. A problem you cannot solve." Wu stated

"I can't just stand back and do nothing." Ember protested "Even if I don't do anything Jade will."

"She's right Wu. I'm not about to stand back and watch my brother die if I can do something about it"

"I cannot stop you. However you must be aware of the risks. By doing this you could just be dooming yourself to die beside your brother"

"She wont. I'm helping"

"Ember"

"No. It's my fault he's there in the first place. Jay was arrested for stealing something _I_ took. I'm not gonna stand back and let him die for _my_ crimes"

"You took those nunchuck thingies?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because Wu asked me to"

"Why'd you listen?"

"Ten years ago he saved my life. A debit like that is hard to repay. What puzzles me is why Jay got arrested. I got seen the guards chased me through the forest. They could clearly see I'm a girl. Yet they arrested a boy?" Ember looked around the room "Pythor knows something we don't." Ember turned to face Wu. "We have to do this. I cannot sit by and watch this happen. Whether you want us to go or not we are going. Tomorrow we will see if we survived" With that Ember left the room. Jade and Nya close behind her. Wu watched them leave.

"It has begun."

* * *

Ember, Jade and Nya moved silently through the city. The girls quickly took out the guards and they entered the dungeon.

Cole stood outside of Jay's cell. Jay was complaining.

"You'd think they'd treat the doomed with some respect. I mean sure I might be walking to my death tomorrow but can they at least give me some food?"

"Shut up!"

Jade smiled as Jay's voice echoed up the corridor

"That's Jay alright" She whispered. "One last guard to get rid of, then we're walking out of here." Jade moved forward kicking a stone.

"Who's there?" All three girls froze. Ember glared at Jade. Cole came down the passage. Ember moved with lightning him to the wall. Mya and Jade raced past freeing Jay.

"Jade! I knew you'd come for me!" The siblings hugged as Ember and Cole fought.

"We need to go" Ember stated as she flipped Cole over. He landed hard winded. the group raced out of the dungeons towards the back gate of the city. Ember glanced back over her shoulder to see Cole chasing them. Ember stopped at the edge of the woods.

"Jade! Lead Jay back. Nya go get Wu. I'll distract our follower" Jade nodded and lead Jaya one way

"How will we find you?"

"Wu knows where my hideout is" Nay nodded and doubled back. Ember moved slowly along the forest edge.

Cole spotted Ember on the edge of the woods. He watched the small girl speed up and chased her.

An hour later the pair were still at it. Ember was surprised. Not many people could keep up with her in the forest. She quickly climbed up a tree and headed back to the treehouse. Unaware of Cole following her on the ground.

Back at the tree house Ember retrieve the nunchucks. She handed them to Jay

"Something tells me that you should have these. For some reason you got arrested for them being missing when the guards knew I took them. Pythor knows something we don't. There's something bigger going on. And something tells me you're gonna need these." Ember looked at Wu.

"What happened the day he took over?"

"You mean you don't know?" Nya asked

"The furthest back I remember is the day after he took over. I was a scared five year old wondering the streets in a ruined dress. I could only remember one thing. My name"

"I knew you would ask eventually. The time is upon us. You have set events in motion Ember. Events that will send our land into turmoil. Only one thing is clear. You hold the key."

"The key to what?"

All five froze at the sound of footsteps.

"So this is the thieves den." Cole stood in the entrance. "I can see how you managed to run rings around the palace guards all these years." He spotted the nunchucks "Are those?"

"The golden nunchucks of lightning? Yes" Ember smiled.

"You took them?"

"Along with the golden scythe of quakes and the golden shurikens of ice yes. Yes I did." Everyone just stared at Ember.

"And you just admitted it in front of witnesses."

"And? Doesn't matter. I highly doubt that you're going to turn me in. Even if you wanted to you'd have to catch me first. I have many hideouts. I know the forest inside out. You said yourself that I'd run rings around the palace guards." Cole just stared at her "And now you have a choice. You can go back to the snake that calls himself a king. You can turn me in. Whatever. Or you can join us. You can be on the winning side. I am going to fight Pythor. I am going to free this land. You can either help me or try and stop me. The choice is yours"

* * *

 **Seeing as several surnames are not give in the show I'm just making up some for characters Like Nya and Kai.**

 **Remember the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter goes up!**

 **and MMM you'll just have to wait and see. But there is more to her than meets the eye. A whole lot more**


	4. Chapter 4

Cole stared at Ember.

"I'm a member of the royal guard. And you're asking if I want to join you. why?" Ember shrugged

"I trust my instincts. And my instincts say I can trust you I can trust you. They haven't lead me wrong yet." Cole thought about it. He had a lot to gain from helping this girl and not much to lose. Except his life if her plan fails.

"What happens if you fail?"

"Then we'd all die. But I wont fail. Trust me. I always get what I want." She looked him in the eye and for the first time Cole noticed her eyes.

"Your eyes. They're green."

"And?"

"Green eyes are the sign of royalty. Only two people have them. The queen and the prince."

"And the lost princess." Nya pointed out.

"Lost princess?" Ember asked confused

"The princess vanished when Pythor took over. He managed to find and capture the king, the queen and the prince but the princess got away."

"What happened to her?"

"No one knows." Jade replied

"Her name?"

"Again, no one knows. All mentions of the royal family have been removed from the land. The names of the prince and princess are widely forgotten. The king and queen are remembered by the adults of the land. Queen Misako and King Garmadon but the children's names are unknown by most"

"The boy's name is Lloyd" Cole stated

"Don't you mean was? I thought Pythor had the royal family killed." Nya asked

"No. Lloyd is still alive. Pythor keeps him around as some sort of servant."

"More like slave knowing Pythor." Jay spoke up

"We're getting off topic" Ember pointed out "Are you in or not"

"Join the lost princess and help her reclaim the throne or die when she and her brother take over. Decisions decisions." Cole smiled "Of course I'm in. You need help if you want to get your brother out. Never mind take the throne back."

"Good to have you." Ember shook Cole's hand

"What about Kai?" Nya asked "What's going to happen to my brother" Jade stamped her foot

"Knew there was someone we were forgetting" She commented. Ember sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Before we can do anything Jay, Nya and Cole need to learn the layout of the forest. It's easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going"

"Don't remind me" Jade laughed "You left me in the middle of the woods. It took me two days to make it back here. TWO DAYS!"

"You can't survive if you rely solely on others. A girl who cannot survive without others is a dead girl. Same thing goes for boys."

"I'd rather get my brother out than spend two days wondering the forest lost. Anything can happen in two days"

"I had to do it. I don't why you shouldn't have to as well"

"Alright Jade. But Nya is right. Anything can happen in two days. We need to get Kai out of the city as soon as we can."

"Why can't we wait?"

"Because by now Pythor will have figured out what's going on. When he realises Nya is helping he'll go after Kai in an attempt to control her."

"But what about Lloyd? Won't Pythor use him against you?"

"And tell the whole kingdom the prince and princess are alive? Of course he wont"

"Why would using Lloyd aginst you tell the kingdom you're both still alive?"

"Who else would come for him?"

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm listening to a fifteen year old." Kai stated as they moved through the city.

"She's the princess you idiot." Nya reminded him

"I don't see how. The princess is dead" Ember turned around, pulling off her sunglasses. Kai saw her bright green eyes for the first time. "I stand corrected. The princess is right in front of me."

"Keep your voice down. I didn't survive ten years in the woods only to get caught because some guy couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Sorry _Your majesty_ "

"Don't call me that."

"I still don't get why we left the tiara."

"That? Oh that was just to annoy Pythor. Let him know who he's dealing with." Ember smiled

"But wont that put Lloyd in danger?" Nya pointed out "Pythor's gonna make an example of him"

"And risk having the whole land find out we're both still alive? I think not"

"Wait. The prince is alive?"

"Yep. Next time I enter the city it's to get my brother back." Nya looked at Ember. The girls green eyes shone with determination. Unlike most of the city Ember still had some fight let in her.

"Are you mad Ember?" Nya asked "Going in there gives him the perfect chance to catch you" Ember turned away from Nya and Kai. When she spoke again her voice had a seriousness in it Nya had never heard in there before.

"Then I wont get caught"


	5. Chapter 5

Pythor waited in the throne room of the palace. He had ordered his guards to bring in the blacksmith after his sister was reported fleeing the city the day before.

"Where is my food boy?" Pythor snapped. Lloyd came into the room holding a tray

"Here master" The young boy kept his head down looking at the floor. The guards walked in. Pythor noticed that they didn't have the boy with them

"Sire. The blacksmith has gone. The only thing we found was this" He held out a small golden tiara embedded with emeralds.

"What fool would leave this?"

"Sire. Men are reporting seeing a girl with green eyes. They are reporting seeing the girl entering and leaving the city regularly over the past few months. People are also reporting seeing the same girl yesterday when the thief escaped and again when the blacksmith left."

" _Green_ eyed girl? Impossible. The girl is dead!" Pythor raged. The only person he knew to have green eyes was the brat. He looked at Lloyd. "Come here boy" Lloyd moved forwards. Pythor grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. "Eyes this green?"

"Yes sire" Pythor released Lloyd. The small boy retreated to the shadows

"Find her!" the king snapped

"I don't think that will be necessary" Pythor turned around. A young girl stood in the doorway. A young girl with red hair and _green_ eyes.

Ember looked at her brother. The two pairs of green eyes met. For the first time in years Lloyd smiled.

"So the girl shows herself" Ember walked forward.

"Yes. You are going to let my brother go. You are going to surrender the crown and you are going to leave this land in peace."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you will die"

"Unless I win. Seize her!" Ember stood there as the guards raced towards her. At the last moment she moved to one side. the guards tried over and over to grab Ember but the small girl moved with ease and grace that only comes with years of practice.

Unseen by everyone Jade moved over to Lloyd. She grabbed his arm, leading him out of the palace and then out o the city and into the woods.

As soon as Ember noticed Jade had gotten her brother out she jumped onto the window ledge. As she turned to leave she noticed the golden sword on the wall. _The sword of fire!_ Ember lept over the guards and grabbed the sword off the wall. Only problem was that she ended up backing herself into a corner. Looking around Ember saw that the only way out would be to fight. So fight she did. Watching Ember fight was like watching a dance. Swift, graceful, and delicate yet deadly. Ember swung the sword like it was an extension of her arm but it didn't feel quite right. She was skilled with a sword but it wasn't her weapon. Nonetheless Ember made it to the door and upon doing so raced from the room.

Jade lead Lloyd through the forest

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe"

"What about the other girl?"

"Ember? Ember will be fine. She survived ten years on her own."

"Ten years I spent imprisoned."

"Did Pythor really think Ember was dead?"

"Of course he thought I was dead Jade. How long could a five year old survive on her own?" Jade and Lloyd turned around to see Ember swinging the golden sword.

"How about ten years Ember."

"You took the golden weapons?" Lloyd asked

"Yep. I took the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, the Scythe of Quakes and now the Sword of Fire."

"He was so mad when the nunchucks got stolen. Then he arrested some guy, all the while going on about how it's 'happening again' and 'the ninja will rise' What's all that supposed to mean anyway?"

"I have absolutely no idea whatsoever. But it sounds important" Ember replied laughing. Jade smiled. The young girl had opened up a bit now that she had found her family.

* * *

"What's our next move?" Cole asked. The group were all sat inside Ember's tree house. With Jade, Jay, Nya, Kai, Cole, Wu, Ember and Lloyd it was getting pretty crowded. Ember had give Kai the Sword of Fire and Cole the Scythe of Quakes but she had kept the Shurikens hidden. Instinct told her that she hadn't met the person they were meant for yet.

"We need to contact the citizens of the land. We need to tell them the prince and princess are alive. We should split up. Cole and Jade, you two go north. Jay and Nya, you two go south. Kai you and I will go east. Ember you and Lloyd will stay here" Wu stated

"I know how to fight! I can help" Ember protested

"In the wild yes. In the city? Not so much. You know the way of nature, not the way of man. You will be no help on this mission." Ember scowled

"Not many people can go ten years without Pythor knowing they're alive!"

"Not many people have bright green eyes that give away who they are either" Lloyd pointed out. "That's what got me caught. My green eyes"

"That might be true but only two of us have green eyes. Can't be that hard to hide can they?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ember paced the tree house.

"I hate being left behind!" She ranted "I survived ten years on my own. I managed to get all of them out of the city and now they leave me behind whilst they go find something important! It's not like I helped them get out or anything. Oh wait, Yes. I. Did. If it wasn't for me they'd all be captured. You'd think that deserves a little respect but oh no. They leave me behind."

"Ember calm down." Lloyd tried to calm his sister down. "They'll be back soon than you can have a go at them all you want. Until then we do as we were told and wait."

"Easy for you to say. You've spent most of your life following orders."

"Yeah well, I'm not proud of it. But you have to learn to do as you're told. If you can't follow orders they're less likely to take you with them"

"I'm going for a walk"

"What of someone sees you. You could get caught"

"Relax. No one knows these woods better than I do. I'll be fine"

"Famous last words"

"Uh, I think you'll find the famous last words are 'what could go wrong'" Ember laughed

"Just stay safe. The others will kill me if something happens to you."

"I highly doubt they'd commit treason."

"Yeah just be careful"

"Will do" Ember climbed down from the tree house. Moving swiftly through the forest she headed towards the river. The peace and quiet was something she had missed. Sitting down by the river Ember started singing softly to herself. She couldn't remember who taught her the song, but she sang it all the same.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

Ember let her hand trail in the water. The song made her think of a warm fire, a loving family, a peaceful home. Something she couldn't remember.

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

A smile lit her face. The words echoed round the woods, the birds singing along with her.

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

The bushes rustled. Ember didn't hear it though. She was so wrapped up in the song. Oblivious to the fact that the birds had stopped singing she sung on.

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
 _Here is the place where I love you._

As the last notes died away Ember heard the rustling. She jumped up, muscles tensed ready to race. In between all the rustling Ember could hear footsteps. _Human_ footsteps. Ember dived to one side as someone came out of the bushes. The pair started fighting, moving with such skill and speed that it looked like a dance. Through the fight Ember used every skill she had, yet the other person matched her skills. Blow to blow, kick to kick, block to block. Neither gaining the upper hand. At one point Ember faced the other person. Icy blue eyes met emerald green ones. Redhead faced platinum blond.

"You are skilled." Zane commented "Not many can match me in a fight"

"Not many can sneak up on me in this forest." Ember retorted. "Truce?"

"Truce" Both fighters stepped backwards. "Zane" Zane held out his hand

"Ember" Ember shook hands.

"So the princess survived the night. The prince?"

"Safe"

"You both survived the night?"

"Yes, we did. I managed to survive out here. My brother, suffered a different fate" Zane looked around

"We must move. The castle guards are moving about the forest. It is not safe in the open"

"Come with me. I know somewhere safe" Ember started moving through the woods.

"Where is safe from the guards. They search every inch of ground for hideouts."

"Who said anything about it being on the ground?" Ember grinned as she started climbing the tree.

"EMBER! WHERE WERE YOU?" Lloyd shouted down

"IN THE WOODS! WHERE ELSE WOULD I BE YOU IDIOT!" Ember yelled back as she climbed up the tree.

"Who is that?" Lloyd asked as Zane climbed into the treehouse

"My name is Zane your majesty" Lloyd rubbed the back of his head

"Yikes. No one's called me that in ten years"

"Yeah well at least you remember who you are" Ember commented

"What do you mean?"

"I can't remember a thing from before Pythor took over. The farthest back I can remember is the day after he took over. I have no idea how I survived 'the night'. All I remember is waking up alone in this place. I had on a tattered party dress and I was barefoot. There was enough food to last me a week. A few days later Wu showed up. He taught me to survive. Yet he didn't tell me my past. I could only remember one thing."

"Your name" Lloyd interrupted

"How did you know that?"

"Same thing happened to me. Well the memory bit. I woke up the day after he took over with one of the palace servants. She was shocked when I couldn't remember anything but my name. She told me all about what happened, who I was. Yet all she ever said about you was you were my sister" Ember turned to face Zane

"What happened that night?"


	7. Chapter 7

Zane looked at Ember.

"Ten years ago Pythor took over. Ten years ago you both disappeared off the face of the land as far as the general population were concerned. Ten years ago you both lost your memory. Ten years ago the royal family fell. Ten years ago today."

* * *

 _King Garmadon looked out over the kingdom. Everyone was rejoicing, celebrating thirty years since the serpentine wars. He looked down as a small hand tugged on his robe. Garmadon bent down and picked up Ember. The small girls eyes shone with curiosity and a thirst for knowledge._

 _"Why is everyone celebrating daddy?" She asked_

 _"Thirty years ago today we won a great war"_

 _"What's war?"_

 _"War is when lots of people fight over something"_

 _"Like Lloyd and I fight over cake?"_

 _"Kinda Ember, but not quite like that"_

 _"Not quite like what?" Misako came up with a young Lloyd. Garmadon put Ember down_

 _"Ember was comparing war to her and Lloyd fighting over cake." Misako laughed._

 _"War isn't like you two fighting" She told her daughter._

 _"Your majesties!" A guard came running into the room. "The palace is under attack!" Garmadon turned to Misako_

 _"Get Lloyd and Ember out of here!" Misako grabbed Ember and Lloyd leading them out of the room_

 _"Mummy?" Ember asked_

 _"Yes dear?"  
_

 _"What's going on?" Misako looked at her daughter_

 _"I don't know darling."_

 _"Just keep moving" Misako looked behind her to see Garmadon_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"The serpentine are back!"_

 _"I thought you defeated them?"_

 _"We did. Come on" Garmadon picked up Ember as Misako picked up Lloyd._

 _"Daddy why are we running?" Ember asked_

 _"People want to hurt us"  
_

 _"Why?" Lloyd asked_

 _"I don't know son. I really don't know"_

 _"Oh it's simple really. I want to rule" Garmadon and Misako turned around. Pythor was right in front of them._

 _"Run Misako" Garmadon put Ember down. "Follow your mother Ember. Don't lose them" The small girl raced after Misako and Lloyd._

 _"Didn't I beat you already?" Garmadon asked_

 _"This time I win"_

* * *

 _Ember ran as fast as she could. She couldn't see Misako or Lloyd. She was hopelessly lost in the woods. The girl stumbled on before finally collapsing at the base of a horse chestnut. Her shoes lost somewhere in the run, her dress in tatters._

* * *

 _Misako ran as fast as she could. Lloyd clung to his mother, fear shining in his eyes._

 _"I'm scared Momma" Lloyd whimpered_

 _"Hush darling. Everything will be fine."_

 _"Famous last words Misako" Misako turned around. Pythor stood right behind her. Strange men came up and snatched Lloyd from her grasp_

 _"Momma!" The small boy yelled_

 _"Give me back my son!"_

 _"Oh, you wont need him where you're going" Pythor replied. A portal opened up and Misako fell through"_

 _"MOMMA!" Pythor turned to face his men_

 _"Shut the brat up and find the girl!" He ordered "Three down one to go"_

* * *

"Time past." Zane continued "Yet Pythor never found you?"

"I learned to survive"

* * *

 _Ember moved quickly through the woods. It had been two years since her world had fallen down around her. Two years since she had lost her memory. When she arrived back at the tree house she looked at Wu._

 _"How did I do?"_

 _"Faster than last time. Quieter as well" Ember jumped up and punched the air. "Now, training. You need to be able to use all weapons"_

 _"Yes_ _Sensei" Ember replied. She was used to life in the wild. Every day she would navigate the forest in the morning, then after lunch she would train. At first it was hard, every night she would collapse exhausted, every morning she would wake with her body aching. Yet after a while the pain lessened. Over time she was growing stronger. The weak, frail and delicate little princess who had run from the palace was long gone. In her place was a strong, determined and hardy young girl._

* * *

 _Lloyd however had spent the past two years very differently. Pythor had spared him that night. Lloyd didn't know why._

 _"Boy!" Pythor yelled "Where is my food?"_

 _"Coming master" Lloyd replied. He hated what he had to do but h_ _e had learnt the hard way to do as he was told._

 _Like Ember Lloyd had changed but unlike Ember, who had grown stronger, Lloyd hadn't. The Energetic, playful and competitive prince was long gone. In his place stood a meek, humble and obedient young boy._

 _Lloyd kept his head down whilst he worked. His green eyes often attracted unwanted attention. He had learnt long ago that looking Pythor in the eye ended up in a beating. Not for the first time he thought about Ember. The sister he couldn't remember. He had tried running away once, tried to find her. All that happened was he got caught, and punished._

* * *

"He almost caught me once" Ember stated. "It's the reason I generally avoided the city."

"What happened?" Zane asked

"It was eight years ago"

"Oh I remember that!" Lloyd laughed. "He was so mad. Everyone thought you were dead, then people reported seeing a green eyed girl in the market. He sent all his guards yet they were outsmarted by a girl!"

* * *

 _Ember sat cross legged in the tree house. It had been eight years since Pythor took over. On an impulse she stood up, left the treehouse and headed towards the city. Ember headed towards the palace, instinct saying that that was where she should be. In the market place she stopped at a bookstore. Inside she picked up a big volume of fairy tales. Opening it she started reading the list of stories._ _Cinderella, snow white, sleeping beauty._ _Stories like that. Sighing she closed the book and paid for it. Slipping the item into her bag she left the shop. Outside the shop the first thing she noticed was the guards._

 _"There she is! Get her!" One of them shouted. They started chasing after Ember. The small girl ran as fast as she could, ducking down allies and racing round corners in an effort to escape. As she raced past the street performers someone grabbed her arm. Ember looked around to see another girl close to her age._

* * *

"Jade?" Lloyd asked

"Yep. That was the first time I met Jade."

* * *

 _Jade tugged Ember along after her._

 _"Why are they after you?" Jade asked without turning around_

 _"I have no idea" Ember replied. Jade opened a chest by her cart._

 _"Yeah well, put these on" Jade handed Ember a green top and trousers, a brown waistcoat, a blond wig and a pair of sunglasses._

 _"Why? What is this stuff?"_

 _"It's called a disguise silly. If you don't look like yourself it's easier to get out of the city"_ _Ember replied as she put the things on._

 _"Thank you" Ember left the cart wondering down the street. No one tried to stop her. As soon as she made it out of the city, Ember took the wig and glasses off. She kept the cloths on, after all green and brown were brilliant camouflage in the woods._

* * *

Ember smiled as she finished the tale.

"Outsmarted by a couple of girls. Since I officially met Jade we have continued to outsmart him as well."

"Yeah well I am a master of disguise" Ember turned around to see Jade in the entrance with Cole. "I couldn't belive it was you when I saw you in Wu's house. I had helped you out once before and now you were helping me"

"Yeah. It was like karma or fate" Both girls laughed

"Who's this" Cole gestured to Zane

"I am Zane"

"As in Zane Julian, the master assassin? The person who has annoyed Pythor the most?"

"I thought we annoyed Pythor the most" Ember spoke up

"Well, seeing as Lloyd was captive, so no threat whatsoever, and most people thought you were dead, Zane was the biggest threat against Pythor's rule" Cole explained

"What did you do?" Ember asked

"I am a master assassin. Stands to reason that I would be getting rid of those who aided Pythor"

"True" On impulse Ember got up and fetched the Shurikens of Ice. She handed them to Zane. He looked at her questioningly

"Instinct." She replied "Hasn't lead me wrong yet"


	8. Chapter 8

Zane took the Shurikens from Ember.

"You place a lot of faith in your instincts don't you?" he asked. Ember looked him in the eye

"My instincts helped me survive ten years. I follow my instincts and gut feelings. I often act on an impulse. What has killed many kept me alive." Ember turned away "I trust what keeps me alive and free. Next question?"

"No, just not many have instincts like you." Ember shrugged

"I spent ten years learning to survive. When you do that you end up with sharp senses and instincts"

"Yet it is only know you fight back?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have spent ten years learning to survive, learning to fight. Yet it is only when you have something to gain that you fight back. Why now? Why not before?" Ember sighed

"I haven't fought back before because" She sighed "Because before there was nothing to fight for. No one to rule once Pythor fell. In my eyes it was pointless. Who would listen to me? Who would follow me? In the end what good could one girl do? I'd have been leading all those people to their deaths. I couldn't see a reason to fight. To me it seemed smarter to wait. Wait until I could face him. Now I realise that it is time to fight."

"You have grown wise Ember" Ember turned around, Wu stood in the doorway with Kai, Nya and Jay. "I see you have found the fourth ninja"

"Wait ninja? Who are ninja?" Kai asked

"You, Jay, Cole and Zane are the ninja Kai." Ember stated

"How do you know that?" Cole asked

"You hold the golden weapons don't you?"

"Which you gave us!" Jay pointed

"Think about it Jay. When _I_ stole the nunchucks _YOU_ got arrested. I was seen. The guards knew that a girl stole the weapon yet they arrested a boy. Why?"

"Yeah and when the scythe and shurikens got stolen Pythor was going on about it 'happening again' and how he had to 'find them all'" Lloyd added

"Okay I can understand why you'd give us the weapons but _NINJA_? Seriously they're just a myth." Jay pointed out

"Yeah, according to _Pythor_ " Cole argued "We all know that Pythor would get rid of anything that could overthrow him"

"How come the boys get to be Ninja but we don't?" Jade asked

"Yeah, it's not like we can't fight" Nya joined in

"This is not your fight girls. This fight is for the boys only" Wu stated

"So after all I did to get the weapons I shoved to one side. How nice"

"Your time will come but not today"

"Why not today?" Jade argued

"The prophecy speaks of boys not girls. The first four ninja are boys."

"What prophecy?" Nya asked

"It is an ancient prophecy which speaks of the red ninja of fire, the black ninja of earth, the white ninja of ice and the blue ninja of lightning."

"Ok so who is who?" Cole asked

"Zane, wielder of the shurikens, is the white ninja, master of ice."

"How can I be master Ice. Nature is a force that cannot be controlled"

"Kai, wielder of the sword, is the red ninja, master of fire"

"Fire? Nice"

"Jay, wielder of the nunchucks, is the blue ninja, master of lightning"

"Okay. How?"

"Cole, wielder of the scythe, is the black ninja, master of earth"

"Earth powers? Sweet"

"What do we get?" Ember gestured to herself, Jade, Nya and Lloyd

"Your time will come. Patience-"

"-Is a virtue. I know"

"Now we must teach you four to fight. We have about a week before Pythor finds us."

* * *

The next few days were spent training. Though Ember wasn't a ninja she still joined in. Using the excuse "The boys need a challenge". Unfortunately for them Ember had a habit of darting of into the woods during a fight, forcing whoever she was sparing with to go chasing after her into the woods. Ember would always win when that happened. After a week Wu set them all a challenge. The group were split up into pairs and had to find an item Wu had hidden in the woods.

Ember and Lloyd were a pair  
Jade and Jay were a pair  
Nya and Kai were a pair  
Cole and Zane were a pair

The other groups all had a five minute head start on Ember and Lloyd.

"Not fair! How come we have top wait?" Lloyd complained

"Quit whining Lloyd! I know this place inside out. We'll win for sure"

"How do you know? You have no idea where the item is!"

"Well duh. It's no fun if you know where it is"

"You two may set off now" Wu stated simply before walking back inside the tree house.

"Come on" Ember set off towards the edge of the woods.

"Why are we going this way?"

"Wu said it was just in the forest. That means that it's near the edge of the forest. Ergo we go to the edge of the forest"

"I really don't understand your logic Ember"

"Doesn't matter. I know where we're going that's what-" Ember froze

"What is it?" Lloyd asked as Ember crouched down behind a bush

"Palace guards. The appear to be looking for something." Ember replied whispering. Her eyes widened "Or _someone_!" She grabbed Lloyds hand and raced as fast as she could away from the guards.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ember stopped. A line of guards blocking her path. She didn't bother turning around. She could hear footsteps from all directions. They were surrounded!


	9. Chapter 9

Lloyd looked around. On every side stood a line of guards. The pair had walked into a trap!

"What are we going to do?" He asked Ember nervously. The young girl's looked around, looking for a way out. There wasn't one. This had obviously been well planned.

"No fighting or trying to run girly." One of the guards said grabbing Lloyd "Or your brother pays the price" Ember just stood there, not noticing when she was tied up, trying desperately to think of a way out. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and screamed. A loud ear piercing shriek that forced all the guards to cover the ears. She didn't notice the club one guard swung at her head. It hit the small girl and Ember crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Lloyd started struggling.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He didn't see the club heading for his head.

* * *

Pythor looked down at Ember. The small girl was chained up in the dungeons of the palace, Lloyd beside her.

"I fail to see how you survived ten years when you were so easy to catch"

"And I fail to see how you can call yourself a king"

"I rule this land!" Ember laughed

"You couldn't even catch a five year old girl who was lost, alone and scared in the woods with no idea who she was. If a _five year old_ can run rings around you I fail to see how you managed to stay in power this long."

"I know who you are princess!"

"Oh. What gave it away? The green eyes?" Lloyd stared at his sister. Did she not realise what danger she was in? Pythor left the cell and Ember laughed again.

"Are you insane? Making him mad will end in your death!"

"Relax. I know exactly what I'm doing. An angry person is more likely to make a mistake you know. Besides the others will come looking for us and a mad king will give away where we are."

"What makes you say that?"

"There is nothing more annoying than someone who has outsmarted you for years being defiant even after you caught them."

"He'll just try and break your spirit" Lloyd warned "Then where will we be?"

"How can you break something you don't have?"

"What do you mean?"

"He can't break us. He can't break our spirits"

"What's going to stop him?"

"My spirit is in the wild. Breaking my spirit would be like removing all of the wild in the world."

"And me?"

"You can't break what's already broken"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean Lloyd. He broke your spirit sometime over the ten years you were with him."

"So?"

"You can't break something like a spirit more than once. It's like once you've lost your mind nothing can take it. He can't break what's already broken" Lloyd smiled

"You are going to drive him mad sis. You are going to drive him mad"

"Why did you call me sis? What's wrong with my name?"

"Oh, he gets even madder if a prisoner won't even tell him their name." Ember grinned

"Now you're getting the hang of it"

* * *

Jade looked around. It had been seven hours since Ember and Lloyd had set off.

"I would have thought they'd be back be now." Nya stated

"Yeah, this isn't like Ember at all."

"What if that short scream meant something?" Jay pointed out "It was a girls scream"

"Why would Ember scream? She's never screamed before."

"Probably never had to before"

"And what do you mean by that Cole?" Jade asked

"From what I've seen Ember survives by being quiet. When you live like that a loud noise could give away where you are. The only reason she'd have to scream is if there was no way out of a situation. If things couldn't get any worse."

"The only scenario I can see Ember screaming in is one where she was surrounded with no way out."

"Why wouldn't she just run?"

"Lloyd was with her." Nya pointed out "Think about it. If you were going after them what would you do to make sure she didn't get away?"

"Uh, threaten to hurt her companion if she tried anything"

"Exactly. In that situation the only thing to do would be scream" Jade jumped up

"I know what happened!"

"What?"

"Ember and Lloyd got caught."

"Wait, that means-"

"-Yep. They're in the palace"


	10. Chapter 10

Jade raced through the city streets, looking for any sign of Ember or Lloyd for the fifth time that day. Once again, her search turned up nothing. Sighing Jade returned to the woods. Inside the city library Nya was looking through the record books. At the back of one was a faded, folded up piece of paper. Nya unfolded it. She gasped as she saw what was written on it. She slipped the piece of paper back inside the book and checked it out of the library.

Back in the woods Nya raced towards the tree house. Once she was inside the ninja (and Jade) crowded round to look at what she had found. A royal family tree.

"What's so important about this anyway Nya?" Kai asked. Nya pointed to the bottom of the tree. There were two names side by side. Jade leaned over to take a closer look.

Prince Lloyd M. Garmadon Princess Ember P. Garmadon

Born: 15th august 1954 - Born: 15th august 1954

Shock was written all over her face

"They're _twins_?"

* * *

In the cell under the palace, Ember was yanking on the chains holding her against the wall again, trying to get free.

"It's not going to work" Lloyd pointed out. He was sat on the ground, staring up at his sister.

"Got any better ideas?" Ember replied sitting down.

"What happened to your lock picking stuff?"

"Confiscated. Along with my knife, a coil of rope and an apple"

"Why confiscate an apple?"

"Why don't you ask them that? And while you're at it could you ask them nicely if they'd give me my stuff back? I'm sure they will, then we can just walk out of here whilst they bow to us. We are royalty after all." Ember's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course not. After going through all that trouble just to catch us they're not about to let us walk straight out of here are they? As for the apple, I have no idea why they'd take it. It's just an apple." Ember laughed "Though there might be a knife hidden inside it. You never know!" Lloyd started laughing as well. "No I'm being serious. I had hidden a knife inside it"

"Seriously? You hid a knife inside an apple?" Ember grinned.

"Yes. Yes I did."

* * *

Jade and Nya looked at each other.

"We have to get them out." Jade stated

"How?" Nya asked

"Uh, like how we got Jay out?" Jade suggested It was more of a question than a statement

"There was only one guard and we had Ember with us. You can bet that there will be loads more surrounding them. If they're even together. Ember is a high escape risk if I ever saw one!" Nya argued

"Well what do you suggest then?" Jade snapped back

"We sneak in. If we can get close to Ember, we can pass her the keys and she can get herself and Lloyd out"

"How do we get close?"

"I don't know. I'm not the master survivor. Ember is"

"And a whole lot of good that did her" Kai interrupted. He and Jay had wondered over to see what the girls were doing.

"What do you mean by that?" Jade asked hotly.

"What's the point in being a _master survivor_ if you get yourself caught anyway"

"Only reason Ember gets herself seen is in order to help others. I'm pretty sure that's how she got herself caught. By helping others" Nya pointed out

"Who'd she be helping then?" Jay asked

"Uh, Probably Lloyd." Jade guesses. "If they got cornered by the guards in the woods, Ember probably would have made it out but gone back to help Lloyd. Getting herself caught in the process."

"We think" Nya added in

"Can't we just wait for Ember to get herself out?" Kai asked "I mean, if she's that good at getting away it shouldn't be that hard"

"Well Kai, I can see two reasons why Ember can't get herself out." Jade's voice dripping with sweetness. Jay backed away. When Jade had that tone of voice, she was about to either beat someone up physically or verbally. Fortunately of Kai, it was the latter rather than the former.

"A, She knows the forest not the city. Never mind the castle and B, We said before Ember is an escape risk and I can't see Pythor letting her and Lloyd just walk out. Can you?" Throughout that rant Jade never lost the sweet little girly voice. Kai opened his mouth to reply but Jay beat him to it.

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you Kai. Jade is not someone you want to argue with when she gets that tone of voice. Trust me." Jade laughed

"Oh, he's right. Last time I used this voice Jay wouldn't talk to me for a month. It was heaven." Nya laughed.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah well, turns out Jay didn't like having his mouth taped shut for three hours."

"You taped his mouth shut?" Nya sounded amazed

"Yes she did." Jay glared at his sister

"Well I did tell you to shut up fifty times before I did tape it shut, and to be fair I did warn him that if he didn't shut up I would tape it shut"

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Jay protested

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Kai took a step back.

"Yeah, Jade is vicious when she's angry" Jay paused "That's it!"

"What's it?" Nya asked

"I know how to get Ember and Lloyd out"

"How?" Jade asked

"Make Jade mad, then point her at the guards. She takes them out. We walk in, get the twins, walk out. Simple!" Jay smiled. Jade laughed

"Uh, how about, NO!"

"Got any better ideas?"

"Do you want me to tape your mouth shut again Jay? Because I will if you don't _shut up_ " Jade shouted

* * *

 **Sorry for the boring cutoff but the chapter would have gone on for ages otherwise.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lloyd stared at the floor lost in thought

"Hey Lloyd" he looked up

"What?"

"Can you pass me that nail over there" Ember pointed at a nail sticking out of the wall.

"Why do you want it?"

"You'll see" Lloyd just sighed and pulled the nail out of the wall, passing it over to Ember. She started messing about with the nail and her handcuffs.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here" She replied as the handcuff came off with a _click_. She quickly started on the other one. Soon both hands were free and she started doing Lloyd's.

* * *

Five minutes later both of them stood at the door. Putting her ear to the door Ember could hear the guards talking outside. Pulling back she shook her head

"Not gonna get out that way" She looked around.

"Yeah whole lot of good getting out of the chains did us if we can't get out of the cell." Lloyd pointed out. Ember wasn't listening. She was looking at the small window in near the ceiling. Lloyd looked over. "No way we can get up there. The guards confiscated your rope remember"

"You don't say"

* * *

Jade and Nya moved through the city. Towards the edge of the castle Jade stopped.

"What is it?" Nya asked

"I can hear voices"

 _"- Confiscated your rope remember"_

 _"You don't say"_

Nya looked at Jade.

"You don't think?" Nya asked Jade knelt down by the small hole in the wall.

"Ember?" Inside the cell Ember looked up

"Jade?"

"It's her." Jade grinned at Nya. "Is Lloyd with you?"

"What do you think?" The boy replied.

"Do you need anything to get out?"

"Just some rope. The guards took mine"

"Good thing I have some with me then" Jade dropped the rope down into the cell

* * *

"Thanks Jade" Ember shouted up. She looked at Lloyd. "This is gonna be fun"

"Why do I get the feeling that your idea of fun is not the same as my idea of fun?"

"Because it probably isn't" Ember replied walking over to the door. She tied one end of the rope around the door handle before moving back towards the window. Standing on tiptoes she tied the other end of the rope around the window bars.

"Do you need any help?" Jade asked

"Could you try and get the bars loose Jade?" Ember asked

"Alright." Jade paused "What are you planning Ember?"

"You'll see." Ember replied. She started digging at the mud the bars were set in. After a while she stepped back and moved over to the door.

"What are you doing Ember?" Lloyd asked

"Getting us out of here. Now get ready to climb" Ember started banging on the door as hard as she could. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" She yelled at the top of her voice. The guards moved over to the door, yanking it open. As he did so the bars flew from their place and hit him. Ember grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Holding on to the handle as hard as she could she watched Jade and Nya pull Lloy out.

"Come on Ember!" The girl let go of the door and raced towards the window. She jumped and Jade caught her hand.

"Thanks" Jade pulled Ember out of the hole and she stood up. "We need to get moving." The group moved towards the back of the city. They were halfway there before the guards started chasing them. Ember started running. Jade, Nya and Lloyd following her lead. The group raced out of the city and into the woods.

Ember darted through the trees, towards the river. Once at the river she jumped in once again

"What are you doing?"

"Escaping. Come on! I know a way out" Jade took one last looked behind her before grabbing Lloyds hand and jumping in, dragging him in with her. Nya dived in after them. The group swam down river before Ember stopped at a hole in the bank. She climbed out and entered the tunnel

"No wonder they couldn't catch you" Jade stated as she peered into the tunnel. "Underground tunnels. Who would have guessed"

"Oh. I found them quite by accident. Saved my hide more times than I care to count" Ember replied as she lead the group through the tunnels towards the tree house.

* * *

Cole looked up as Jade and Nya entered

"Any luck?" Jade grinned

"Just a bit" She replied as Ember and Lloyd entered.

"You found them!" Jay exclaimed

"Well, Ember pretty much got herself out. You were right Kai" Nya stated. Kai looked smug.

"Told you so"

"Well, you deserve some of the credit Jade. If you hadn't given us the rope my plan wouldn't have worked."

"Yeah, I bet Pythor's foaming at the mouth. It's bad enough I got out once, never mind twice. Add in the fact that the one person he has been after for years escaped after he finally caught them you get a very mad king. We need to be on our guard from now on. There's no knowing when they'll strike"

"True. But something good did come of this whole adventure" Jade added in brightly

"What?" Ember and Lloyd asked together

"Do you want to tell them Nya?" Nya nodded

"Well, whilst I was looking for blueprints of the castle I found a royal family tree. It had both your names on it and date of births"

"What's so important about that?" Ember asked "I know how old I am"

"I don't" Lloyd pointed out. "No one ever told me"

"Well Lloyd, I know" Jade stated "Your the same age as Ember. Fifteen."

"How do you know that?" Lloyd asked

"How is that even possible?" Ember asked at the same time. Jade and Nya looked at each other

"The answer to both questions is" Nya started

"Your twins" Jade finished. Lloyd and Ember looked at each other

" _TWINS_?"


	12. Chapter 12

"No way are we twins. We look nothing alike!" Lloyd protested

"Yeah, anyway twins are extremely rare. And that's when they're both the same gender. Never mind like us!"

"You say you can't be twins, yet have neither of you noticed how open you are around each other. Ember, you were instantly laughing once we got Lloyd out the first time. I've never seen you do that before." Jade pointed out

"Yeah. And what happened to all that 'a girl must be able to survive on her own' stuff. I'm pretty sure that you got caught in order to help Lloyd." Nya continued

"You can argue that all you want!" Lloyd shouted "Doesn't change the fact that Ember is everything I'm not."

"What do you mean by that?" Ember asked

"You're brave, strong, daring, loyal. You know everything about surviving. What do I know? Nothing!" He turned and walked out of the door.

"Lloyd! Wait!" Ember raced after her brother. Jade watched her go.

"Definitely twins" She stated

* * *

Lloyd raced towards the river. Ember chasing after him.

"Lloyd!" She yelled "Wait up!"

"Go away Ember!"

"What's wrong?" Lloyd sat down on the grass

"Everything! I was telling the truth! You're brave, strong, loyal. All that stuff. And I'm not. I'm nothing!"

"Who told you that?" Ember replied sitting down beside him. "Because I am most certainly not brave!"

"You've face Pythor and you're telling me you're not brave?"

"I was scared half to death Lloyd. I could hardly call myself brave"

"You still stood up to him though! I did nothing but sit quietly in the corner!" Ember thought about it for a minute, before speaking.

"Wu once told me that courage comes in many forms. Yes, courage is what it takes to stand up and speak, but courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen."

"You clearly have the first type of courage Ember."

"That might be so, but you have the second type." Ember sighed "People say that I am strong, that I am brave purely because I survived ten years. And they're right, yet they're wrong at the same time. My survival has made me strong. Not brave. _You_ are the brave one Lloyd. You escaped from Pythor and when we got caught you didn't break. No one expected me to break. Everyone expected me to walk out intact, body and mind. What people didn't expect was for you to do the same thing. You came out as you went in. Defiant." She smiled "There is no secret to how I survived. Yet how you managed is a mystery" Lloyd looked at her

"I only made it out because for some reason Pythor kept me alive. I'm no hero. I'm a coward"

"Yeah right" Ember scoffed "And I'm a damsel in distress!"

"No you're not"

"Exactly. You're as much of a coward as I am."

"No I'm not. You're a hero. You're strong and I'm not"

"Who told you that?" Ember asked "Because you are not weak. Besides, you never know how strong you are until being strong is the only option you have left"

"That might be true, but you're still the braver of the two of us"

"No, Lloyd. I'm not. You are." Ember stood up

"What do you mean by that?"

"I never suffered at the hands of Pythor, not really. People say I'm brave for facing him, but I'm just doing what's right. You on the other hand, suffered for ten years. No one would blame you for walking away, no one would blame you if you turned your back on us. You have a right to be afraid, you have a right to run. But you chose to stay. You can't be brave without being scared, and the more frightened you are, the braver you are. Pythor never really scared me, but he scares you." She turned to go before looking back "Which of us is braver?" with that Ember went, leaving Lloyd alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Once she got back to the tree, Ember didn't stop at the little house nestled in the branches. She continued higher, up towards the top. Only stopping once she reached the top. Sighing she leaned back on a branch and looked out over the woods.

"What's up Ember?" Ember looked down to see Jade

"Oh, it's you" Jade climbed up next to Ember.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jade laughed "What happened to the brave girl I followed out here?"

"Some people have been thought brave because they were too scared to run away!"

"Ember, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" She shouted, tossing a conker out of the tree. "One minute my life is easy. No responsibilities, no one I have to look out for. It's me and me alone. Then I find out I'm a flippin princess, that I have a brother and I have to save the kingdom from someone who tried to kill me when I was five. I'm supposed to lead the group but I don't know how to look after other people. I don't know how to deal with someone other than myself!"

"Ember, you can't shoulder the weight of the mission alone. There's a reason why we're a team. So no one person has to do it alone."

"You can survive without me though"

"No. We can't Ember. _You_ lead the raid that got Jay out of jail. _You_ convinced Cole to join our side. _You_ fought half the palace guards to get Lloyd out. _You_ found Zane. Not us, _you_ "

"You and Nya got Jay out though. All I did was fight Cole. Same thing happened in the palace. _You_ got Lloyd out. All I did was fight. You don't need me"

"Yes we do. Who got the golden weapons out of the palace"

"I did"

"Right. And who survived ten years with someone trying to kill them?"

"I did"

"And who remained defiant when she got caught, laughing in her captor's face?"

"I did" Emer grinned

"Yes. _You_ did. Not me, not Nya, not Lloyd. _You_. We need you Ember. This team would fall apart otherwise."

"You always know how to make me feel better Jade. But I still don't know who I am. Am I a princess or a wild child? Should I be rich or poor? Am I the leader of a follower? I just don't know"

"You're both princess and wild child Ember. You're both rich and poor. You're both leader and follower"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're the princess of the wild. You might not have much money but you're rich in things that matter, such as friends and family. You're a member of the group but you're not afraid to step up and take charge. You are you Ember. And that is all you have ever been, all you will ever be." Ember smiled

"Thanks Jade. You are one of a kind"


End file.
